Juegos Eróticos
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: Summary: Es su aniversario y Nessie quiere sorprender a Jake, ¿qué tiene planeado? Lemmon!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M., pero la trama es mía.**

**Summary: Es su aniversario y Nessie quiere sorprender a Jake, ¿qué tiene planeado?**

**Aviso: LEMMON!!. Si no les gustan las situaciones sexuales demasiado explicitas, mejor no lean esto, asi que "sobre aviso no hay engaño".**

* * *

Nessie POV

Prendí la última vela y me quede admirando mi trabajo, sonreí pues todo había quedado perfecto. Los consejos de tía Rose habían sido muy útiles, a pesar de que ella odiaba a mi esposo. La verdad, me daba vergüenza pedirle ayuda a mamá, pues, a pesar de que éramos grandes amigas, este tipo de asuntos prefería consultarlos con mis tías. Si bien yo no era virgen o inocente, aún no sabía lo mejor, o eso me dijo Rose frente a un celoso tío Emmet.

Miré la mesa, el mantel blanco, los pétalos de rosa por todos lados, la vajilla impecable, y en medio, la comida. Traté de no pensar en todo lo que tenía preparado en nuestra habitación, aunque fallé. Antes de lo que creí posible, ya me encontraba pensando en lo que Jake me haría estando yo vestida como lo tenía planeado.

-Ya llegué, amor-dijo la hermosa e inigualable voz de mi marido desde la puerta. Pegué un salto y corrí a recibirlo sonrojada por mis fantasías, pero cuando llegué a sus brazos y me besó, olvidé absolutamente todo; no importaba el lugar, que me hiciera suya de esa manera tan propia de él, no importaba nada; ni la cena ni el striptease que le tenía preparado, ni que se escucharan los silbidos de la manada detrás de nosotros.

Soltó una risita y se apartó de mí.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, yo estoy aun más ansioso, créeme-me susurró al oído mientras me apretaba contra el. Cuando sentí el _gran _bulto en su entrepierna, supe que él estaba tan excitado como yo.

-¡Ay! ¡ya vallánse a un hotel!-gritó Seth.

-Creo que los que deberían irse son ustedes-gruñó.

-¡¡Uy que irritable andas, el lobito está en celo!! Jaja, hasta se te nota-dijo Leah muerta de risa señalando la erección de mi marido.

-¡¡¡Largo de aqui!!!-y dicho esto, les cerró la puerta en las narices. Entonces volteó hacia mí-. Tenían cosas que hacer y sólo les dí un empujoncito... ahora bien, ¿en dónde estábamos?-murmuró posando sus labios en mi boca.

Yo lo recibí gustosa mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio del beso, terminando en un empate. Me separé de el y comencé a guiarle hacia la mesa. Se sentó frente a mí y luego comentó:

-Todo esto te quedó muy bien, ehh

-Gracias-le respondí mientras el miraba la comida.

Comimos en un delicioso juego de seducción. Trataba de hacerlo lo más lento que podía al dirigir el tenedor a mi boca y poner mi mejor cara de placer al saborear la lasagna. Después de unos minutos, Jacob se me avalanzó por encima de la mesa.

La silla se rindió ante nuestro peso, pero eso no importaba pues ya corríamos por las escaleras hacia nuestra pequeña habitación, que pertenecía Billy Black, antes de que este falleciera de una manera muy tranquilizante (murió dormido).

Lo detuve cuando intentó desnudarme, el me miró confuso.

-Ya verás- le sonreí. Me dirigí al baño donde tenía mi atuendo y me cambié con rapidez.

-¿Qué te parece?-traté de sonar lo más sensual posible. El tenía los ojos fuera de sus orbitas y la boca abierta. Volví a ver mi ropa y mi sonrisa se ensanchó: estaba vestida como conejita.

Jake POV

Mi mente estaba hecha un tornado. Me había impresionado mucho el ver a mi niña vestida de esa forma. Aunque me gustaba más tenerla desnuda y gimiendo entre mis brazos, ese traje no le quedaba nada mal.

Traté de acercarme a ella, pero me lo impidió. En sus ojos había una lujuriosa diversión. Se quitó sensualmente las zapatillas para luego bajar sus medias con delicada lentitud. Comenzó a mover sus caderas con gran sensualidad y luego se acostó en la cama abriendo sus piernas, mostrándome su feminidad en todo su esplendor. Mi miembro tembló con anticipación al ver cómo se quitaba la blusa y darme cuenta que no llevaba sostén.

Se dirigió hacia mi llevando sólo la tanguita roja que no le tapaba absolutamente nada. Me tumbó sobre la cama y puso sus manos en mi cara.

_Déjame controlar las cosas esta vez, ¿te parece?_

Sentí que la dulce ansiedad me embargaba cuando se frotó contra mi pantalón y no pude evitar gemir al mismo tiempo que ella. Mis dedos se movieron inconscientemente hacia su cálido centro, sin quitar su ropa interior, metí dos dedos y los moví alrededor de su clítoris, jugando con su intimidad.

_Mmmm, Jake... a-asi...mmm..._

Cambié la dirección de mi mano hacia su entrada y comencé a meter y sacar mis curiosos dedos logrando audibles gemidos por parte de ella. Sentí como sus paredes se tensaban, me mordí el labio y metí el dedo por última vez antes de que explotara en mi mano. Aproveché su vulnerabilidad y la voltée con rapidez, desgarré el pedacito de tela que le quedaba, y enterré mi cabeza entre sus piernas para hundirme en su deliciosa calidez: no estaba dispuesto a perder cualquier cosa que su cuerpo, amablemente, me entregaba.

Con avidez comencé a beber sus jugos. Metí mi lengua lo más profundo que pude, consiguiendo otro jadeo por su parte, froté su hichado clítoris volviendo al travieso juego de los dedos, sentí sus manos en mi cabelloy me endurecí un poco más, tomé todo lo que me ofreció, provocandole uno o dos orgasmos más. Debo admitir que eso fue un gran festín.

Cuando terminé, suspiró con frustración.

-Se supone que yo iba a controlar todo, ¿lo recuerdas?-respondió ante mi mirada confusa.

Se subió encima de mí y volvió a frotarse contra mi erección, haciendo que mi risa se convirtiera en gemido.

-Nessie-suspiré pellizcando con suavidad sus pezones.

-¿Si?-preguntó con voz ronca.

Pero no contesté, simplemente me lancé a besar, lamer y mordisquear sus senos, pero ella me separó. Rompió mi camisa y arrancó con brusquedad mi pantalón. Mentalmente me agradecí no usar ropa interior desde hace mucho tiempo. Tuve un fuerte espasmo cuando ví su mirada deseosa fijada en mi miembro. Bajó su cabeza y depositó un beso en la punta. Otro espasmo. Sentí sus manos acariciando la base. ¡Dios! Esta mujer me volvería loco.

Tendría una eyaculación precoz si ella seguía moviendo sus manos de esa forma. Tuve otro espasmo cuando ella dios una lamida a lo largo de toda mi virilidad. Gemí de forma bastante audible. Poco a poco me introdujo en su boca, cabeceando suavemente. Era tan caliente y húmeda que no pude resistirme a embestirla ahí mismo.

Estaba a punto de venirme, lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo estando dentro de su feminidad, cuando sus paredes se tensaran a mi alrededor y sintiera como me llenaba de su delicioso néctar.

Salí rápidamente fuera de su cálida boquita y volvía a devorar sus senos mientras mis manos recorrían con avaricia su cuerpo. Entré en ella de un sólo golpe y gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Traté de llegar a lo más profundo y volvi a salir, repetí esta acción y sentí cómo se estrechaba aún más el angosto camino que poseía mi amada. Era tan placenteramente torturadora la fricción de nuestros cuerpos en cada vaivén.

Nuestras caderas chocaban haciendo que entrara todo lo posible en ella. Cada embestida se hacía más salvaje y brutal que la anterior, mi niña me pedía que fuera más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo...

_Oh si, Jake...más...más-_ sus pensamientos eran un torbellino, sus gritos resonaban en la habitación, gritos que hace mucho habían dejado de ser gemidos.

Yo estaba en el mismo estado de éxtasis, viendo a la vuelta de la esquina el cielo. Incrementé la velocidad, estaba tan cerca...

Y llegué, lo hice con gran potencia, me corrí despues de Nessie y sentí sus dientes en mi hombro. Era sorprendente el placer que me embargaba cada vez que me mordía, dado que no tenía ponzoña. El clímax era más intenso cada vez que terminabamos así.

La recosté en mi pechosin salir de ella mientras intentábamos acompasar las respiraciones; el alocado latir de nuestro corazón nunca dejaba de maravillarme. La abracé aún más fuerte.

-Jake, tengo algo que decirte-susurró medio dormida.

-¿Si amor?

-Yo..hum...te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Y cuál es?-pregunté extrañado y curioso.

-Estoy embarazada.

* * *

Bueno, que tal les pareció?? Estoy segura de que no se esperaban ese final, jiji, lo lamento, esque estoy muy loquita, xP. Y recuerden mi lema:

**dejar reviews es causa de amistad**

besitos


End file.
